


Sleep

by Ekelon



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Also influenced by Sleep by My Chemical Romance, Gen, a bit of angst for the soul, i tried to put myself in Arima's shoes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 22:31:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12118608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ekelon/pseuds/Ekelon
Summary: Arima is dying, these are his last moments.





	Sleep

Some say now suffer all the children   
and walk away a savior   
or a madman in polluted   
from gutter institution   
don't you breath for me   
undeserving of your sympathy   
Cause there ain't no way that I'm sorry for what I did

It might have been due the loss of blood but, for the first time, he felt light. Hais- Kaneki looked at him with the sorrow filled eyes he wished to alleviate. His eyes reflected that of a child; torn between anguish and ignorance. Kaneki's presence bought him solace in his last moments. He'd spent his entire life under the a veil of different ranks and titles that were all meaningless- all but one. He was Arima, father of Haise. He'd raised him into the investigator he was, beat him until teeth were being spat out and torn ligaments began to stitch themselves back together. Stronger, that's all he ever wanted to make Kaneki. He did not plan to fall for the young half ghoul the way he did. He did horrible things to him,though, he was in no place to love him. 

And through it all  
How could you cry for me ?  
Cause there I don't feel bad about it   
So shut your eyes   
Kiss me goodbye   
And sleep   
Just sleep   
The hardest part is letting go of your dreams 

His aged eyes, thick with Glaucoma, yearned for a clearer vision of Kaneki. His face was to be the last he saw before going out like the dying animal he was- no he was lower than an animal. He was a disgusting hybrid of flesh and rotting memories. How similar he was to his dear underling. He'd spent so long training the boy to kill him, so long beating him down that it almost hurt Arima. Still, he could not surpass him. This would be fine, though, everything was going according to plan. Arima would rob Kaneki of his last dream and have him pick up the one he often dreamt of instead.


End file.
